The existing quick pivot device of the cover and the toilet is applied with a lock shaft assembly stand, for example, a button type quick lock switch is separately assembled in the left and the right part of the rear part of the cover. The Chinese utility model patent with publication number CN201767898U is provided with a hinge structure of a toilet cover, which comprising a cover connected to the toilet with a hinge, the hinge comprising a hinge body to connect the cover and the toilet and an assembly base, the top surface of the assembly base is disposed with a connection cylinder, which is inserted to the hinge body, the hinge body includes a standstill block sliding in the lateral direction to limit the connection cylinder to move in the vertical direction, a stop pin sliding in the vertical direction to limit the connection cylinder to move and a reposition block sliding in the lateral direction inside the standstill block to control the pin to move downwards; the front part of the standstill block is connected with a button, a restoring spring is withstood between the button and the front surface of the reposition block, the bottom of the stop pin is withstood with a stop spring; this structure of button self-lock mechanism composed with the standstill block, the stop pin and reposition block and restoring spring is assembled inconvenient, it needs two hands to press the buttons in the left and right of the rear part of the cover when disassembling the cover, making it inconvenient to use, meanwhile, it needs two hands to overcome the force of the spring to press, making operation hard.
There is another Chinese patent with notification number CN201303910Y, which is provided with a toilet cover with a button control quick assembly device, a control cavity is disposed in the middle of the sleeve in the middle of the toilet seat with one step forming, two ends of the sleeve are separately assembled with a button quick lock switch (with spring themselves), the lock switch and the bottom of the cover are connected with a shaft, two sides of the control cavity are separately disposed with a push lever, the push levers of the control cavity and the lock switch are separately disposed with a spring, the button in the middle of the control cavity is linked to the two push levers, press the button, two push levers are separately withstood the spring between the push lever and the lock switch, and two push levers are separately withstood the spring between the lock switch and the button (the spring is disposed inside the lock switch), then the button pushes the push levers to move separately to push the buttons of the lock switches in two sides of the sleeve of the toilet seat, making the lock switch connected to the shaft quickly or separated from the shaft quickly, it is the finish of the quick assembly and disassembly of the cover; this kind of assembly and disassembly of the cover is structural complex, the button exposed out needs to overcome four springs' force to control the push lever to push the lock switch, though the single button is operated simple, pressing the button is inconvenient and hard, besides, as the button lock switch disposed in two ends of the cover are structural complex, any button lock switch is out of work, then the quick assembly and disassembly of the cover will not be realized. So the reliability is low.